


What You Will

by monarchBaconator



Series: Diakko Continuity [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Transformation, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Akko has been transformed into Diana by a weird mirror, and is trying to avoid being found out, when she ends up in Diana's bedroom. Hearing Diana's voice come out of her own lips awakens some feelings she didn't know she had.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	What You Will

"See ya later!" Akko sneaks around the bookshelf as she waves goodbye to the fairy walking out Diana's door.

 _He didn't seem to have any idea what happened, at least._ Akko thinks to herself, musing about her own status. She looks and sounds like Diana, but she can't shake the feeling she'll give away the disguise if she's not careful.

"What the heck? What's this?" Before her eyes is a more private area of the room, with a desk and a bed seperate from everything else, as well as a TON of books. "Amazing...!"

She glances down to the desk to see an open book with a mostly empty page, recently written in. _Is this... her diary?_ Her eyes can't help but glance across the words for just a moment before her self control pulls her back. "Ahhhhh!! No, I shouldn't! I have to resist!"

Unfortunately for Diana, no one came to the door to interrupt Akko's snooping, and her self-control runs thin.

"...Well... Maybe just a peak wouldn't hurt?" She keeps some semblance of control over herself, vowing to only read the page that's already open. Sure, it's still a breach of privacy, but it couldn't be _that_ bad... could it?

October 29th

Today we drew our roles for the upcoming festival. I consider myself fortunate to have received the honor of performing the summoning, though I can't help but wonder what would have happened if a group with less proficiency had received the role... Particularly worrying was the prospect of Akko's group receiving an important task. Luckily for the sake of the festival's success, they're in charge of a much more achievable goal of being sacrifices.

_Ohh...!! What is that supposed to mean, huh? We couldn't have done anything else? Should have expected as much from such a snob. Diana is so... so...! Grrr!_

I still can't help but feel bad for them, though. I still see a bit of myself in that girl... If only she would put more effort into her magic. Ah well, at least she has that cute face to fall back on should she fail at magic.

_Wha...? Cute face... Hey! That's not nice at all! I do tons of hard work... Hmph._

Akko slams the book shut in anger, ignoring the rest of that unfinished passage, before plopping herself onto Diana's bed in a huff. "Stupid Diana, being all perfect... I'll show her! I'll be the moonlit witch!" Her voice comes out sounding like Diana- as it has been for a while now, what with her sudden transformation- but for some reason it only just dawns on her. She could make Diana say whatever she wants!

"Look at me, I'm Diana, everyone thinks I'm perfect but I'm actually STUPID! Akko is way cooler than me in every way, everyone knows it!" She snickers at her own childish entertainment. "Heheheh- Wow, where's that cute laughter- oh. Is that what Diana sounds like when she laughs?"

She stares at her hands. _Cute... Diana thinks I'm cute? Probably just like a little kid kinda cute..._ "Stupid sexy Diana!"

She blinks a few times as her words suddenly hit her. Where did that come from? Has she always though Diana was sexy? _M-maybe this weird spell is getting to me..._ She looks down at her body- Diana's body- getting a better look of her rival's curves than she ever has. _Wow..._

Before she can even think about what she's doing, her hands trail down her body, rubbing her sides sensually on instinct. "Hnnnh..." Her right hand trails down to the bottom of her dress, before slowly pulling up the skirt. Underneath is revealed a pure white pair of panties between Akko's legs- _Diana's_ legs. Diana's perfect beautiful legs...

 _Why can't I get her out of my head? What's going on with me..._ Her hand moves slowly, before two fingers dip down the top of those cute panties. Akko obviously has done this before, but... never while thinking of a girl. Never while thinking of Diana... "Ahhhnnn..."

 _Hehe... Diana's moans sound so cute... I-I wish I could hear the real thing..._ As her two fingers rub soft circles over Diana's entrance, her left hand grasps her hip, squeezing the soft flesh nearby to her behind.

"Ohhh... Diana..." As she moans out Diana's name, she can't help but feel weird about it. Diana moaning out her own name? That'd never happen...

"A-Akko, that feels so nice~ Give me more, please...!" _Hehe... whatever you say, Diana. You sure are needy, huh?_ She's roleplaying with herself, touching what her heart knows as her own body, but her brain sees as someone else's. The feelings rise quickly, Akko's heart racing. It feels better than anything she's ever done before.

"P-please... A-akko! Stick your fingers in me already, I can't take it~!" She pushes past Diana's lips, exploring the inner walls of her vagina. _Anything for you, Diana... You're the best girlfriend in the world...!_ Her fingers pick up their pace as her thoughts and words run wild. She doesn't have the power to resist or question at all, completely overtaken by lust and desire.

"N-no, Akko... you're- Ahhnn- That feels so nice...! Akko, you're the greatest girl I could ask for...!" The intensity of her imagination matches perfectly with the speed of her fingers, dipping in and out more than once a second now.

 _I gotta get these stupid panties out of the way...!_ Without even thinking, Akko tears the panties right off Diana's thighs, tossing them across the bed without a care for where they land. _Y-you have such a gorgeous pussy, Diana... I-I wish I could taste it..._

After a short pause to see everything of it as she can, mostly just a view of the pretty clit on top, her fingers dive right back in, and her left hand joins as well to softly tease at Diana's clit. Akko can hardly take it anymore, moaning and whining in Diana's voice. "Y-yes, Akko! Just like that~! Don't stop~!"

Just like that, Akko reaches her climax. A tidal wave of pleasure surges through her, as another wave exits between her legs, staining the blanket below her with fluids. Akko's breathing is heavy, calming herself down from her own orgasm- the most intense she's ever had. "Hahhh... Hahhh..."

\---

A moment of introspection later, Akko is left with a mess in Diana's room. A torn pair of panties on the ground... a large wet spot on her blanket... How is she gonna fix this? _Oh man, Diana would kill me if she found out-!_

 _Knock, knock._ "Uhh, Diana?"

"YES?!" She covers her mouth immediately, but it's already too late. Whoever just knocked on her door is about to step inside. As quickly as she can, she stands up, kicking the torn panties under Diana's bed and leaving her mess behind...

The door opens not a moment too soon, as Akko stands in front of the window. The two girls call out to who they think is Diana. "Excuse me?" "We really need your advice!"

_Please don't let anyone look up my skirt!_


End file.
